


The Best Laid Plans

by Rosie_Dayze



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dayze/pseuds/Rosie_Dayze
Summary: A little drabble about Selina Kyle and her lover discussing a heist.





	The Best Laid Plans

“What about the security guard?”

You look up into a pair of startlingly green eyes. You aren’t sure if it is the liner that makes them look feline, or if that’s just Selina. “What security guard?”

She taps a manicured nail to a print out of the store, disturbing a fat calico just enough for the cat to swish their tail. “The one that they are going to place here because you want to run this job on a Saturday night.”

You sigh and swirl your fork through the remnants of your dinner which has long since gone cold. “It’s not a matter of me wanting to, Selina, it’s literally the only night that I can manage this job. If you want to do it without me, I under-”

She silences you by placing a finger to your lips. It’s warm, and tastes vaguely of the wine she likes to swirl. “Darling, I think I’ve made it abundantly clear that I prefer working with you.”

You shrug, sitting back in you seat so you can roll your shoulders. “I mean, mostly, yes.”

Her brow darts up her forehead, her lips curl into a smile. “You are frustrated.”

“Is it that obvious?”

She sets aside her glass and scoops the cat off the jewelry store plans. In just over two weeks this particular store is going to house almost 18 million dollars in high quality gems. They will only be there for a week while on their way to another hub store, but even so…

“What is it my love?” she asks, setting the cat aside and spilling herself into your lap. The scent of her shampoo ensorcells you and it’s hard to not just press your nose into her hair. “Tell me, please?” 

You slide you hand up and down the line of her legging clad leg, more out of a need for comfort than to feel the feline subtly of her curves.

“You are Catwoman. You are, bar none, the most famous burglar in the whole world and I’m just…” You sigh and shake your head. She stills the motion with a hand on your cheek. Again, your vision is filled with eyes of perfect, relentless green. They are somehow softer now, warm and filled with that ephemeral, unnameable emotion that walks the line between feline and human.

“You’re right,” she says easily. “I am Catwoman. My likeness has be emblazoned on websites and newspapers alike. I think there is an artist of some sort who has an entire series dedicated to me. It’s very nice, if I do say so myself.”

You frown, wondering where this is going. “Yes?”

“And that is, in part because I am exceedingly good at what I do. I’m smart, talented, and dependable.”

“Selina, I know that.”

The calico nudges against your legs, it’s tail curling over hers.

“Some of the best, or worst depending on your definition, super villains of all time have come to me for my services.”

“I know that too.”

“And yet-” She places a hand on your chest, it’s light, gentle, the tips of her nails ever so lightly graze your skin. Her gaze bores into yours until it’s nearly overwhelming. “I chose you.”

“I-” You cut off, unsure of what to say.

“I chose you because you are the only other person I know who is as smart, talented, and dependable as I am.” She slides her hand down your chest, lightly tracing the lines that she has spent hours lingering over. “Now, are we going to plan a heist, or not?”

You smirk and run your hand over her hip. “Damn right we are.”


End file.
